The Dark Brotherhood - Saiyuri the Dragonborn
by LadyRin999
Summary: Saiyuri finally returns to her path as the Dragonborn and has a new life with her beloved thief. A dark and murderous cult wanders through Skyrim. Their primary target is her. She discovers there is more about her past that was left untold, but is she strong enough to stop them? Rated M: Violence, sex, swearing
1. Visiting Windhelm

**__****This book is after the Thieves Guild book. It won't follow exactly the same storyline of the Dark Brotherhood from the game. I've decided to take it a different approach for my OC where she learns more about her past. So there ya go! Enjoy.**

**__****For Tumblr users, feel free to follow my blog: ****saiyurithedragonborn**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Visiting Windhelm**

I walked down to the east walkway of the city to visit a general goods shop that was located near a bar where most of the Dunmer still socialize and gather around in small groups. They still prefer to be away from the local Nords, even after that damn war.

Gods, it's really cold out here. I'm going to have to buy another cloak since I left mine back in Riften when I was in a hurry. I thought I wasn't going to make the trip up here. Yet, something drove me back here. Maybe it's just my instinct to believe something is going on here, and that's why I've returned after 6 months.

I felt a slight tug on my lower right side. I looked down and see that a young Nord girl trying to get my attention. She looked about 7 years old, her skin was pale white because of the icy winter cold, wearing an old dress which didn't look like was warm enough, her hair long and brown and braids. She was carrying a basket full of flowers, also at the same time hugging her arms around herself to keep warm. The poor little girl, she's freezing, and what is she doing out here at this time of day.

"Lady, would you like to buy some flowers?" She asked me.

I bend down to her eye level, and I smiled. "I would love to…" I frowned a bit. I placed my hand over her hands and face softly. Gods, she must have been out here for a while. "What is your name?"

"Sofie."

"I'm Saiyuri. What are you doing outside at this time?" I asked. "Where are your parents?"

"My mama died when I was a baby… I don't remember her very well. My father was a Stormcloak soldier. One day he left… and he never came back."

I listened to her story. Oh gods, it was much similar to my parents. I don't even remember my own mother too. And my father strangely disappeared one day he went traveling.

"You're out here by yourself most of the time?"

Sofie nods. "I try to sell flowers so I can but food. But what else could I do?"

I thought to myself, if this girl stays like this she could die from the server cold, or worst be taken advantage of from disgusting bandits, and no one wouldn't even care about it. The guards of Windhelm are so heartless sometimes. I can save this girl from going down that path right now.

"Sofie, I really don't want you to go through this for the rest of your life. I know you've just met me, but I think I could help you."

"Really?" Her face brightens up with a smile.

"I know very nice and talented people that would love and raise you as one of their own family members. You will be taken care of, and you won't have to worry about being in the street again."

"What if they don't want me?" She asked.

"Non sense, they will love you. I promise."

"So I won't be alone anymore?"

I shook my head. "You won't."

"Oh thank you!" Sofie's arms reached out and gave me a hug. I embraced her back. Seeing this girl with a big smile on her face brighten my heart up. It was like everything she had wished for finally came true, waiting for the day when someone finally saved her from the streets.

I took her hand and we started to walk towards the path that leads to the market area.

"We're going to see a friend of mine." I told Sofie.

I looked around the shops for Niranye. She's a Dunmer that runs a merchant booth in Windhelm's market place. Also, she's one of the fences for the Thieves Guild. I knew her well enough to help me out on a few favors here and there. I thought she could take Sofie to Riften for me. It would be a bad idea if I did. The roads are normally dangerous for me because the dragons would pick up my scent anywhere I go.

Her booth was already being packed up for the day. She saw me approaching as she was about to grab a few things from the table to take with her into her house.

"Well, nice to see you again." Niranye greeted.

"Niranye, I need you to do me a favor." I told her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"This is Sofie. I found her wondering around the city. You think you can bring her to the Guild safely tomorrow morning?"

"A new recruit or something? You're making us train the little ones now?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell Brynjolf I need her to stay there until she's old enough to make her own decisions." That means it's entirely up to her if she wants to roll with the Guild or not. I just want her to be in a place I know she'll have support and protection.

Niranye sighed. "Alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you." I looked down at Sofie. "This is my friend Niranye. She will take you to Riften tomorrow morning. You will meet my other friends there."

"Are you coming with us?" Sofie asked.

I smiled. "No, but I'll be coming back to check on you. I promise." I kissed her forehead.

I let her go with Niranye. She went to her house to drop off some items that were fenced. Hopefully afterwards, she'll get a ride back to Riften with the girl.

"Dragonborn!" Ulfric called out. His eyes widen at me. It's been almost a year since we last met. The last time was when the Imperial Legion made their attempt to take over his city and kill him.

"My lord, it's been awhile." I said respectfully.

"So it's true that you're coming back to the people?" He asked me.

I slightly nodded. "One cannot ignore their destiny forever."

Ulfric gave a smile, he goes up to me and take my hand gently and kissed between my knuckles. He's never done that before, but I guess it's out of politeness and respect to me.

"You should give care for the streets of Windhelm more." I said to him.

"My men are doing the best they can to ensure the people are safe."

"Well, from seeing that orphan girl I picked up, she was roaming around at this time of the night. I don't think they're trying hard enough." Ulfric didn't say anything after that, I was surprise. He knew I was right.

"Oh, you mean the young girl with the flowers?" He asked. "I knew her father, I am truly sorry she lost both parents."

I nodded. "She told me her story. You don't need to worry. I made sure she's in good hand with someone I know very well. But it's nice to see you again." I turned around as I was getting ready to leave the city.

"You're leaving so soon? But didn't you just arrive?" Ulfric called back to me.

I stopped and sighed. What does he want now? "I was only here to check on something."

"It's a cold night, you'll freeze to death out there if you travel at this time. Why not wait until the morning?"

I turned back to him and stared into his eyes, I guess he's right. I always leave without noticing the time and how bad the weather could be. Maybe I should stay the night at the inn or something.

"I should, I don't know why I wasn't thinking of that. Maybe I was such in a hurry to go back."

* * *

Ulfric walked with me to the palace. He told the steward to get food and a vacant room ready for me. He told me that I was welcome to take as much food I wanted from the long dining table. Actually, it's been a while since I last had a meal today.

"Where were you at the time of your disappearance?" He asked me.

I was trying to think of something to answer his question. I know at the time I was wondering around Skyrim for two months before I joined the Thieve Guild, but I cannot tell him that. There was one thing I didn't really mention to anyone else, other than to Brynjolf. During the time I was trying to hide from my Dragonborn destiny, I was also looking for my father. Deep in my heart, I know he's alive somewhere. I just don't have a clue left where to look or go to next. There have been times I would randomly go off and adventure alone, my main reason is because I thought I may run into him on the road, dead or alive.

"I was searching for someone, my father." I replied. "He disappeared a few years ago, and never returned home. I thought if I could find him alive, maybe he might know something that I didn't know when I was a child."

"That you were the Dragonborn?" He guessed right.

I nodded. "My guess, it came from his bloodline and passed on to me."

"I wanted you to know, that I've had visions."

I shrugged. "What sort of visions?" I asked. Ulfric steps very close to me where I could feel his breathing down my neck. I didn't move from him at all.

Ulfric moved closer to me. "I can imagine us together."

Did I just hear him say that? Oh gods, I'm laughing internally in my mind. I gave him a fake smile. "Really?"

"Yes, just the two of us. Don't you see, we both have the ancient power of the voice. You could rule this land with me as High Queen."

High Queen? Is he being serious or is this a joke? I would have to refuse that offer, even if I wasn't currently taken by someone. I never desired to be a queen or any title that's high. Being the Dragonborn is actually good enough for me as it is.

"Your words are flattering, Ulfric. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my heart already belongs to someone." Automatically, I pictured Brynjolf in my mind. There is no other man I want to myself, but him. Yes, I belong to a master thief.

"I knew you were, judging from the ring of Mara on your hand."

"Even if I wasn't, we wouldn't be the perfect match. We're not the same. You and I may have the voice, but I carry the dragon bloodline." I cleared my throat. "Good night, Ulfric."

I rose up from the chair after I was done eating, and talking to him. The steward respectfully lead me to my room that was set up for me to stay for the night, Ulfric did not follow me surprisingly. He's probably disappointed he couldn't have me.

* * *

I didn't expect Ulfric to offer me to stay in his palace for the night, and actually get a few guards to stand outside the room for protection. That was very generous of him, but he's just trying too hard to charm me. Or maybe it's to make up for being the stubborn Nord he was during the Dragon crisis and the war. I had to leave early in the morning so that I can get back to Riften, and let the Jarl know that the skooma dealer has been taken care of.

"Leaving so early and you're not going to say goodbye?" I heard Ulfric's voice called out behind me before I could even get to the doors of the palace.

I looked back at him. "I didn't think you were up at this time." I said.

"I have duties that I must attend to soon. Wouldn't want to be late for any of them."

"Well, so do I." I smiled. "I appreciated that you let me stay for the night. You know, you don't always have to do things like this for me."

Ulfris laughs a little to himself. He approaches to me. "What kind of a High King would I be if I don't treat the Dragonborn with respect she deserves?" He takes my hand and kisses it as a farewell. "Safe travels."

This man is probably still after my heart, but sadly it's not going to happen. I didn't say anything back to him and left the palace.

After a while traveling on the road, something was very strange around me. Something in my mind told me that I better stop where I am right now. I got down from my horse quickly. I placed my hand onto my sword, looking left and right. Someone out here is watching me.

And there he was. He launched out at me from the right. I saw he had a dagger in his hand and a spell casting in the other. I moved aside making his strike missing me. I took him down as quickly and quietly as possible. There was no one around to witness the kill.

After I cleaned my blade removing the blood, I looked down on the dead encounter. His uniform was tight fitted, red and black. I never saw this type of armor before. I reached down with my hand and uncovered the hood from his face. He was a Wood Elf, but someone I have never seen before in my life.

I checked his pockets to see if there was some kind of evidence of who he might be. There was a large bag of gold, a lot of it too. It seemed he received this recently from someone. Well it's was mine now. I dig my hand through one of the back pockets, and pulled out a folded paper, it was folded up about three times, and the seal was already broken. I opened up the letter, and as I read the last sentence my mind blanked out. This was getting suspicious. I had step away from the dead body and get back on the road, to farther myself away from the scene just for safety reasons.

I never ran into this kind of assassin before, and I've heard horror stories about their cult. Why would they want to go after someone like me, the Dragonborn? I don't know what's going on.


	2. Unexpected Guest

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Guest**

My horse pick up the pace on the road because of the fear that I might encounter more of those strange assassins that might be following me. I've heard of these people before, obviously they would hire more than one to kill me. I made it to Riften without another incident, thank the gods.

The first thing I normally do is check the market place. That was strange I didn't see Brynjolf set up his silly shop today. I wondered where the thief is right now. My guess he's probably busy with important things. Oh, that famous line he always says when I want to get his attention sometimes. _Sorry lass, I have important things to do._ My ass.

I went inside Mistveil Keep, the large house where the Jarl of Riften lives and keeps her city running. I was just in time to talk to her. Jarl Laila was already at her thrown along with her body guard and steward.

"Welcome back. So have you gotten rid of them?" Jarl Laila asked.

"I've taken care of the skooma dealers that were causing trouble to your people." I said.

Laila smiled. "Good. One less worry for my people."

"And my reward?" I asked. I remember she mentioned to me days ago if I tracked down the source of the skooma dealers and shipments, she would reward me greatly.

"I will name you as Thane of Riften, and I will give you ownership to a house here in the city. I hope this reward is satisfying to you, Dragonborn."

I smirked. "Truly, it is." Oh gods, here we go again with the Thane title, but I really don't mind having that house in the corner of Riften. I've wanted to own that place for a while.

"I will also send you a housecarl to watch over your house if you are ever gone."

Jarl Laila's steward handed me the key to the house.

"The guards will be notified about your title, so they won't see you as the common ramble."

I laughed a little. "I think I never was."

I left the keep and rushed to my new house. Oh gods, I'm so tired and I needed more rest. I shouldn't go off anywhere else for the day. I was thinking about going to Whiterun to visit Lydia and Farkas, and see if their child has been born yet. It can be done tomorrow.

Since I am here, I should talk to Delvin about this letter and see what he can tell me about these people that are after me. I'll do that later tonight, maybe when Brynjolf is not around to hear about it. I'm still debating whether I should tell him what almost happened to me on my way here. He would get himself involved. I know he would do that.

* * *

I used the key to the house and entered inside and the place was already furnished and decorated amazingly, and not a spot of dust was to be found.

"Satisfied with your new house?" Brynjolf's voice in the room scared me off guard. Oh by the gods, he did not just break into the house.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"You didn't know? This house has a back door, lass. It's easy for anyone to break in, without having to go through the front door." I looked over next to the bed and book shelf and he was right, there was a back door. "I knew the Jarl would sell you the house soon."

Gods, I forget that he catches on really fast without me knowing it. "I thought you _have important things to do_." I taunted him with his own famous line he gives as an excuse.

"Delvin and Vex can handle that for me."

I rolled my eyes. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Is it obvious?" He takes my hand and pulls me close to him. Our bodies met each other and he threw us on top of the bed together, with him lying on top of me. "We haven't had much privacy."

"Don't think I never noticed it. So you were waiting for this day?" I had to think he was waiting for me to take ownership of this house.

Brynjolf reached his face down to mine and gave me a light kiss on the lips. By the gods, his kisses always leave me so paralyzed.

"I was…" I felt his hands move my thighs slightly apart for his hips to get between them, and then I felt his erection through the leather pants giving me a slight tease. "And I've been very impatient." He gives me another kiss, deeply this time.

I released my lips from his to catch my breath first. "I could throw you out right now, and make you wait longer." I moved myself up and pushed him off of my body, leaving him on the bed by himself.

"Don't tease me like that, lass." He begged me.

I laughed at him as I walked up to the back door. "Well, you should have thought of the consequences before you decide to break into the house."

"Lass, you can't be serious."

I wasn't serious at all, little does he know, I'm actually playing my own game with him. What can I say; I just love seeing him go mad and crazy.

"I am. Get out." I commanded him and opened up the door for him.

Brynjolf gets up from the bed and goes towards me. He closed the door shut. He takes me by the waist and my back is pinned to the door, with his body pressed against mine. I felt his erection again on my thigh. I have to admit, it's really getting to me. I'm trying not to make it look obvious to him that I'm holding back the ecstasy I deeply have for him right now.

"Are you sure you want to kick me out?" He asked me through my ear, I could feel the air from his breathing slowly getting to me as he brushed my black hair back and plants a kiss below my jaw line. "You don't seem upset at me. You want to keep me here."

I guess he got me on the first run, I never underestimated him.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Clever thief, you know I'm joking with you."

"You can never fool me, lass." He continues to grind his erection on my thighs. I couldn't help but look down on him and smile.

"So are you going to stop teasing me and get it over with? We have our privacy now, better to enjoy it. It could be your last."

"Oh I'm pretty sure it won't be the last time. I plan to make frequent visits here."

Good, I thought in my mind. I actually do want him to visit me often as he wants to, even when I might say I don't want him over. I felt my leather pants becoming loose, I stared down. Oh gods, he unfastened it when I had my mind so distracted from the look in his eyes. My leather pants slowly fell down to my knees exposing my bare thighs.

"Damn it you thief!" I hissed in his face.

Then his face grew a smile as if he was so proud that he managed to pull it off with his light golden touch. "What happened, lass?" He laughed. "You're the only one that can catch me doing something very sneaky."

"I blame you, you distracted me." I pushed him away once again. I decided to help myself and remove the rest of my armor and clothing for him. I kicked away the pants while kicking off my boots, while I unfastened the buckles of my armor, until I left myself in under clothes. Brynjolf behind me must have been enjoying the show. I looked back at him where he was still standing as if he was waiting for me to be done.

"Aren't you going to undress?" I asked him and smiled. My voice alerted Brynjolf's attention while he was still distracted by looking at every curve of my bare thighs and legs. "Or do I have to do it for you?" I wouldn't mind it if he wanted me to.

I watched him move on the bed and he rested himself comfortably. "You should strip me down."

He read my mind perfectly. I smiled entirely and leap on the bed almost landing on top of him. I settled myself down on his hips and gods fuck, that erection of his. He stares down between my legs and bit his own lip as he was staring so hard through my underwear. I just didn't know how much was pooling down my thighs, and probably more will be on its way within a few minutes. The red haired thief is the one to blame for making me like this.

I reached my face down to his and kissed him deeply on the lips to shut him up. While I had my lips locked on to his, I reached my tongue inside meeting his. I could feel the moans releasing through the kisses. He had to be aware I was also unfastening the buckles to his guild armor. I finally reached down to the last one. I broke the kiss to let him catch his breath.

Brynjolf removes his armor and tosses it to the side, and he even removed the undershirt he was wearing. Gods, those perfect curves and muscles of his, it was like candy to my eyes. My hands slide down to the button and buckles of his pants and quickly unfastened them. I even teased him by stroking his manhood through the leather. I pulled his pants down half way down to his knees, and I could see his erected manhood as if was trying to escape his trousers.

Unexpected, he took me by the waist and turned our bodies over on the bed switching positions really fast that it made me let out a small squeal. Now my back was lying on the bed, while he was hovering over me. He reaches down and locks my lips down with a kiss for a good minute.

"That's not fair, I wanted to be in control." I said.

"Maybe another time." He replied to me.

Gods whatever, I'll let him have it his way, for now. I felt something tugging on the ends of my underwear and saw that it was cut off on both sides. Then I notice a small dagger in Brynjolf's hand. Did he just cut off my underwear off of me instead of pulling it down? Honestly, the moment I saw it, it turned me on how he did it so fast without me noticing.

"You owe me a new one."

He smiled at me. "Not a problem for me to get." I'm guessing what me means is that he'll steal new a one for me. Of course he would do that.

I pulled him down and we kissed again. He moves down and makes a trail of kisses down to my neck. I moaned out load after each one that hit my sensitive spots, and even when the tip of his fingers ran up and down on my skin of my hips and thighs. I was already on fire between my legs. He lifted up my undershirt and made me remove it, revealing my breasts for him to give love to with his mouth. He takes one of them into his hand and playfully squeezes. I can't take it anymore, I just can't hold back any longer.

I mewled out to Brynjolf trying to call to him but he was busy giving me pleasure. "Brynjolf… please…"

He stopped to look at me with a smile. Gods damn, my body is already filled with lust for him and I need to let out now. "What is it, lass?" He whispered into my ear, which made it worst.

"I… I want." I'm trying to say it to him that I need him inside me, but then I moaned out loud as I felt his fingers gently slide into my folds of my womanhood. I could tell he's toying with me a little, and I loved it. He knows that I want it, but he's just loves to see me beg for it.

_Damn this thief to oblivion. This is why I love him._

"What do you want, lass?" He whispered again in my ear so seductively. I moaned again as he moved his fingers inside me, I could feel the pool of wetness dripping down into his hand. It's his fault he made me that way.

"I want you!" I screamed.

He released his fingers out of me. He moves up to give me a kiss and then fits himself into my already aroused opening. I mewled loudly. Oh gods, I love how he fits perfectly inside of me like that. We made love, countless thrusting and tasting each other, enjoying every moment of it until we both climaxed at the same time, which was rare. This man is my everything. We cuddled close with our arms wrapped around each other in silence, enjoying our privacy in this house.

"You sent me recruit?" Brynjolf asked me. He had to be mentioning the little girl, Sofie.

I did tell Niranye to take her to Rifen to the Thieves Guild. I felt so sorry for her, I wanted her to have a home with people that I know that will protect and feed her.

"I did." I said. "I found her in Windhelm. Her parents are dead, and she was roaming the streets all by herself. I wasn't going to let her die out there in the cold."

"She's very young at the moment. When she becomes of age, we'll start on teaching her how to defend for herself."

I frowned at Brynjolf. Gods, I knew he would say that. "Turning thieves out of the young ones? Not exactly what I had in mind."

"Now, I wouldn't want any one in my family to be a milk drinker for the rest of their lives."

Brynjolf made a point, but that wasn't the reason I wanted her there. I wanted her to have a home. The Thieves Guild is now rich enough as it is since Mercer is gone. And more and more new thieves are reporting in each day to join.

"When she's old enough, she'll decide if she wants to be a full member of your Guild."

I got up from the bed, releasing my arms from his. I searched around the room for my underclothes, and then I forgot that the underwear I was wearing is ruined, thanks to that thief on the bed there. Luckily I had a spare in my satchel. Brynjolf started to put back on his clothes and armor as well.

"Lass, I want to ask you something." Brynjolf said to me.

I looked back at him. "What is it?"

"Do you know someone named Hadvar?" He asked me. I gasped. Oh by the gods, him. That name, and that face is still fresh in my mind. "Lass…" Brynjolf called to me.

"I do. I can't believe he's still around." I said. "How do you know him?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "He was a solider for the Imperial Legion. I met him at Helgen and he helped me escaped there. I owed him my life. But months later, he finds out that I'm the Dragonborn, and turned out to be an asshole to me. He has a thing for me." I looked at Brynjolf. "So how did you meet him?"

"I caught him lurking around here a few days ago, and he was following you. At first I thought he was one of our thieves just dropping off loot at the thief catch, but he wasn't. I told him if I caught him around you again, I won't hesitate to kill him."

"Brynjolf, don't do that! Please." I begged him.

He gives me a look like I was crazy. "You want him to keep doing this?"

"He's obsessed with me, and always will be. I never had any interest in him, and yet he still doesn't get that through his thick head. You may be the Guild Master, but that doesn't mean you can turn down the rules and kill people."

Brynjolf lets out a sigh. "Lass, I—"

"Don't worry, Bryn." I went up to him and kissed him on the lips. "You know that I won't let anyone come between us."

"I know, and I trust you." He gives me another kiss again.

Hadvar is a complete fool. There's no way he can strip me away from Brynjolf, no matter what he does. I know the fool is not going to get over me, but he's someone I'd rather not worry so much over. Dragons or something above worst than dragons is what I should be worried about.

Brynjolf just finished putting back on all of this guild armor. I wasn't planning on leaving Riften just yet. I thought I should take a day rest and recover from traveling. I also wanted to talk to Delvin later on about something.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?" Brynjolf asked me. He probably asked because I didn't put back on my armor.

I shook my head. "I'll rest for the day. I'm going to Whiterun in the morning."

He went up to me and caressed my face and hair. We exchanged smiles. "I guess that means I'm visiting you again."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't even have to call it _visiting_. It's your house too. Have you forgotten so soon that we're married?"

"No, I haven't." Brynjolf rested his head on my shoulder, inhaling my scent from my neck, which gave me shivers down my spine. "It's been awhile since I've slept through a full night with you."

"Then sleep with me tonight."

"You know I won't hesitate."


	3. Dark Information

**Chapter 3: Dark Information**

There was a knock at the door. I thought who on Nirn could be bothering me right now. I opened up the door. A young Nord women in armor stood at the door. Oh, that had to be the housecarl I was waiting for.

"I'm Iona, the Jarl of Riften has appointed me to be your housecarl."

"I was expecting you." I said.

I opened up the door for her to come inside. I really didn't need another house guard, but I guess I'll deal with it since I'm the new owner of the house. I was trying to figure out something to say and not make things awkward for her.

"You don't need to stand around." I smiled at her. "This is your home too, make yourself comfortable."

Iona nods and smiled back. "Thank you, my thane."

Ugh, I remember being called _thane_ last time from Lydia in my Whiterun house. She doesn't call me that anymore. In fact we see each other as good friends, not this body guard thing I'm not really used to.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked me.

I turned around as I was looking for a decent dress to wear outside. "Well, dinner needs to be cooked tonight. You can go on and get it prepared, and make enough for yourself to eat too. I'll be gone for an hour running a few errands."

I changed into the dress I picked out and headed out the door.

* * *

It was rare that I would step back down to the Ragged Flaggon. I choose to leave the Thieves Guild months ago when we got rid of the former Guild Master and go back to my path as the Dragonborn. The thieves didn't care if I wasn't part of them, they still welcomed me anytime I wanted. I check on Sofie, who was in the cistern room. She had on new clothes and I was glad to see a smile on her face when she saw me.

Delvin at his usual table at the Flaggon, giving thieving jobs out to the new recruits. "Ah, welcome back!" Delvin was delighted to see my face.

"Delvin, you got a minute?" I asked.

"Sure, talk to me. I'll listen."

"In fact, we need to talk in private." I added.

We moved away from the bar area to the outside of the room, where no one could hear our conversation. I have questions that only he could answer for me, since I've heard he's familiar with this type of group that I'm about to deal with.

"Now what's the matter? Is Helga seducing Brynjolf again?" He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. I knew the guy was joking, as usual. I reached down in my back pocket and unfolded the letter that I was given. I hand it over to him to see it.

"I need you to tell me everything I need to know." I said.

Delvin read the letter quick, his expression changed to bitter. "How did you get this?" He asked me.

"This morning, I was coming from Windhelm. An assassin in black and red leather armor attacked me on the road. I'm sure there was no one around to witness me killing him. He was carrying this in his pocket."

"What this the first time this happened?"

I nodded. "Yes. But what do they want from me?"

"I'll tell you right now. The Dark Brotherhood, is a very dark business." Delvin explained. "They take their kills by contracts. These contracts are requests from people that want to get rid of a person. From this letter you're showing me, someone wanted you dead."

I crossed my arms. "How did you manage to know these people?" I asked.

"I used to know one of them, very well. If you know what I mean. She's their leader now. I'll tell you, from my experience, the woman is crazy bitch."

I shook my head. "Yeah, you don't have to tell me more. I get the point."

"I always tell the new recruits, don't get yourself mixed up with these people. In the past, the Guild used to do business with them. It was to avoid any thief here to be marked a serial killer. We usually let them do the blood work. We cut them off years ago when we find out they were ripping us off and making the Guild looking even bad, they weren't too happy about it."

"Interesting back story." I said,

"I have to ask you this, does anyone else know this?" Delvin asks me.

"Just you and..." I paused. "I don't know if I should tell Bryn."

"I'm afraid to tell you this, there's nothing more I can help you at this point. They're not going to stop until they complete that contract."

"I think that's all I need to know." I took back the letter from him. "Thanks Delvin. Don't worry about a thing. I will watch my back carefully."

* * *

I had to rush back to my house after I had all the information I needed to know from Delvin about the Dark Brotherhood. I shut the door locked behind me. My housecarl raises up from the chair at the table and watch me as I locked the doors. She knew something was bothering me.

"Is everything alright, my thane." Iona asked.

"Please, Iona." I smiled. "You don't have to address me as Thane. My name is Saiyuri."

"Yes, Saiyuri." She nodded. I know it's a bit odd for her to call me by my name, but I prefer it that way. I'm not used to being called all these different titles.

I sighed to myself. "I'm just a little confused at the moment, but I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern."

I noticed I was still holding on to that assassin's letter that I showed to Delvin earlier. There is no purpose in keeping it. I'm pretty sure I won't need this, now that I know what they're up to. Well, they're not going to kill me. Why would someone like me be so afraid of them? I crumbled up the letter and threw it into the fire place.

I sat down at the table and started to eat my meal that was cooked by Iona. She kept me company at the table. "Thank you for dinner, Iona." I said to her.

"Your welcome." She replied. She glared down on my left hand and noticed the ring of Mara I was wearing. "No one told me that the Dragonborn was married. So, where is your spouse?"

I laughed a little. "He'll be here soon."

After I was done with my meal, I took a quick bath from the river outside. Iona stayed close by to make sure no one was watching me. Oh how I would love to see that bastard Hadvar get caught by her one day. That's the only creep I know that would stalk me like that. The thought of it happening made me smile internally.

I left one candle lit on the nightstand next to the bed. As I was lying on my side trying to drift to sleep, I heard a slight picking noise coming from the door that was behind me. I didn't move at all to check on what it was. Whomever it was breaking into my house, I rather let them come in and I'll give them a surprise. Now I'm starting to think having that back door is dangerous. Anyone could burst through there right now if they wanted too.

The door opened up and then closed silently. The footsteps of the encounter got closer to the bed. I slowly reached for the dagger hidden under the pillow. The blanket that was covering my body was being shifted around for a bit, and then the weight on the bed became heavy with the person's weight. I gasped as I felt his arm wrap around me waist, he pulls me closer with my back touching his chest. I looked at the corner of my eye. It was only Brynjolf. He wasn't wearing his Guild armor this time, but that stolen outfit he normally wears in Riften's market place. He plants a kiss on my neck, it suddenly eased down my defense mode, now that I know it wasn't someone else trying to have their way with me.

"Oh, thank the gods!" I hissed. "It's only you." I let go of the dagger underneath the pillow.

Brynjolf giggled. "Of course. Who else could I been, lass?"

"For a second, I thought you were an assassin—"

"From the Dark Brotherhood?"

My eyes widen at him. I wasn't actually going to say I thought he was an assassin from the Dark Brotherhood. Gods, there is absolutely no way I could keep Brynjolf from listening to my conversations in the Guild. I think he made Delvin spit everything out to him after I left.

"Saiyuri, were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"I was going to at the right moment. The only thing that I fear is that you would become involved."

"So you would want me to stay behind and let them go after you?"

I sighed. "I can handle them. They have no idea what kind of person they're dealing with."

"I'm sure they do. You have many enemies, but I didn't think these dark people would ever make the Dragonborn as one of their targets."

I felt like shutting him up by changing the topic. "I thought you wanted to join me in bed tonight?"

"I'm in bed with you right now." He smiled.

"Well, don't leave me hanging." I pulled him by his collar of his stolen noble clothes. My lips joined his. His hand traveled down my neck to my chest and unties the ribbon to my night gown under the covers as we kissed. I exhaled deeply as he began to slowly undress me and reached his hand to feel my skin. I had to break the kiss to release a soft moan.

"My housecarl is down stairs, we have to do this quietly." I reminded Brynjolf.

"You should tell yourself that, you're the one that's usually loud when we make love."

I rolled my eyes at him, he's right. It's like telling a dragon to stay quiet while murdering a city full of people. Besides, I can't control the volume of my moans because of the way he pleases every inch of my body.

Brynjolf removed my gown exposing my right shoulder closer to him and moves his hand to my left shoulder pulling it down on that side, revealing my breasts. He admires them with his eyes for a moment. He couldn't resist any longer as he takes one nipple into his hungry mouth. I bit my lips hard to keep myself from releasing that first moan I thought was going to be loud. I let my fingers run through his red hair as he continues. I felt his hand crawl down to my hip, moving my underwear out of the way so his fingers and slip between my legs. It's only been a few minutes, and I'm already aroused completely.

"Tell me what you want, lass." He whispered into my ear.

"I want you." I responded with lust.

"You already have me, but what do you want me to do? I will give it to you."

I was trying to think of something quick. There are so many things I love that he does. The first thought I could think of that I want right now is his finger going inside of me. I still feel his hand softly running up and down my inner thighs trying to tease me.

"Kiss me." I whispered.

He suddenly crashes his lips onto mine, swirling his tongue inside my mouth as we kissed for a while. Gods, I can't tell how long he was doing it. He ends the kiss slowly and releases to catch his breath again.

"There must be more you want."

I moved his hand back down to my thighs passing through my underwear, we can both feel the wet liquids pour out through my opening, Brynjolf gasps as he felt it. I knew that would spark his arousal.

"I want you to finger fuck me." I commanded.

I moaned as he slid two of his fingers inside me. He took his sweet time pleasuring me with them as I rocked my hips up and down getting the most of it. After all, he is a thief and very light with his hands, but he can be rough once he has a hold of me that I cannot escape. Gods, I was breaking a sweat already. I couldn't tell if it was too much or too little for me to handle. I enjoyed every moment of it, but I want him inside me already.

"Brynjolf, "I'm going to…" I silently cried out my climax, trying not to make my moans heard throughout the house. I hope my housecarl didn't hear me do that.

Brynjolf starts to remove his clothes and throws them on the floor. He joins back with me into the bed, he takes me by the waist and makes out with me. We switch positions this time with me on top of him. I did say earlier that I wanted to be in control the next time, well this is it now. I slowly lead myself down as my opening filled with his cock. I rocked my hips up and down, and then the bed frame shook at the same time.

I ignored the thought of the sounds waking up Iona from downstairs. Even if it did, she would obviously know that I'm having sex right now—and don't dare disturb me. At this point, I really didn't care if she's already awakening by our love making.

Moments later, I made my second climax, this time it was louder. Brynjolf finally came inside me, but I still wanted to keep going. That was the dragon side of me showing. I always forget that I have more stamina during sex than any other mortal woman does. I had to force myself to stop and rest for the night. I moved next to Brynjolf, we gave each other a long kiss.

"Saiyuri." He whispered my name. "Please tell me, why were you hesitant to tell me?" I guess we're back on the assassin subject. I might as well tell him.

I sighed. "If you became involved, I could repeat the same mistakes."

He leans over my shoulder and cup his hand on my face softly. "If I stay behind, I could lose you and I'll blame myself for not at least trying to find out what was going on. You're not going to lose me, lass. Don't compare the past between now."

* * *

**_Since I'm working on two fan fictions (the prequel) progress may be slower. Dx Hope you enjoyed the first three chapters so far. I kind of wanted this book to have more sex, because I'm a shameless Bryny fan girl that regrets nothing :P_ **


	4. Something Suspicious

**Chapter 4: Something Suspicious**

Sunlight shined through the window, waking me up instantly. I was lying on Brynjolf's bare chest and his arms were wrapped around me. I looked up at him to see if he was awake, his eyes were still closed, but he's aware that I'm already up. I adjusted myself on the bed to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Slept well, my thief?" I whispered.

"You know I did." Brynjolf and I exchanged smiles and another kiss.

"Well, good morning you two." We heard Iona's voice from the kitchen area.

Brynjolf jumped out of his skin, and covered his crotch with the covers as he started to search for his clothes on the floor. I grabbed my night gown and put it on quickly. Gods, I didn't want my housecarl to us naked. In fact, she already knew that we were.

"So how was last night?" She asked me.

I blush a little when I tried to hide a smile. She's obviously talking about how was the sex last night, since she did hear all the noises we were making, most of it was me actually.

"Expect to hear that frequently." I said.

"Oh, it doesn't bother me. Food is already cooked for the both of you."

"Thank you, Iona. And this is my husband Brynjolf by the way." I looked over to Brynjolf, he just finished putting on his clothes off to the side where Iona couldn't see him. "I'll take some food to go."

"Running off so soon?" Brynjolf asked.

"I have to go to Whiterun, remember?"

I quickly changed into my light leather armor, and made sure my weapons were sharpened, like I told my housecarl yesterday to fix them up for me at the smith. Brynjolf probably wasn't going to stay around the house for a while. I know he has to go back to the Guild. I really hate leaving the thief all by himself. I wish he could come with me, but he and Farkas still have a grudge against each other. You would really think they had gotten over it by now.

"When are you coming back?" Brynjolf came up behind me as I was finish packing.

"Maybe in three days."

"Lass, will you be fine traveling by yourself?"

I laughed. "Of course I will." Why would he even ask such a thing?

"That's not what I meant to say. I mean…" Brynjolf moved closer and hugged me, he moved his face to my left ear. "You know they're still out there." He whispered.

I had to think he was mentioning the Dark Brotherhood. "Don't remind me!" I hissed at him. "Look, they won't hurt me, nothing is going to happen. You know I never give any of my enemies a chance to slit my throat before I do to theirs."

I took a step to Brynjolf and kissed him deeply. He embraced me with his arms making the kiss more meaningful.

He breaks the kiss. "Be careful out there, lass."

"I will." I smiled and moved my face to his ear. "Just look forward to next time, if you know what I mean." I whispered seductively.

"That means it's my turn to be in control and…" Brynjolf's hand slides down from my side and grabs my bottom. "I'll make sure everyone in town hears you."

I made a slight moan as my response to his comment. Now he made me really looking forward to being in bed with him again. Gods, I loved it so much last night since it's been awhile since he made me climax twice like that. I opened up the door, and then I turned around to Brynjolf.

"I'll miss you." I gave him a final kiss. He didn't want to let me go, I could tell.

Throughout half way to Whiterun, I had my horse run to pick up speed on the road. It was like a habit every few minutes I turned my head to the side to check if anyone was behind me. Occasionally, there was no one at all, just a few locals passing through, but that was pretty much it.

* * *

Just up ahead was a farm with a large garden and a mill. I slowed down my horse when I heard some kind of commotion on the road right ahead of me. It sounded like only one person complaining about something, as if he was talking to himself.

"Agh! Bother and befuddle! Stuck here! Stuck! My mother, my poor mother. Unmoving. At rest, but too still!"

I walked my horse towards the individual who was wearing a strange looking jester outfit. He was standing next to wagon that was attached to a black horse. One of the wheels was broken on the ground, and seemed like it was useless for him to continue his travel. Maybe that's why he's so furious and venting out crazy to himself.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Poor Cicero is stuck. Can't you see? I was transporting my dear, sweet mother. Well, not her. Her corpse! She's quite dead."

I looked at the wagon and did notice the large coffin. So he's transporting his mother's corpse, now this is giving me an uncomfortable feeling. And this guy is freaking out over being stuck on the road. I'm not too sure if I should help this person or not.

"I'm taking mother to a new home. A new crypt. But... aggh! Wagon wheel! Damnedest wagon wheel! It broke! Don't you see?" The Cicero guy kept ranting on and on to me. By the gods, he's needs to calm down over this.

"Yes yes, I see that!" I raised my voice. "Look, just calm down." I told him.

"Calm down? Poor mother... she's been waiting here so long... Stupid farmer and his stupid tools! Why won't he help us?"

"Farmer?" I raised my eye brow.

"Go to the farm - the Loreius Farm. Talk to Loreius. He has tools! He can help me! But he won't! He refuses! Convince Loreius to fix my wheel!"

"Alright, I'll talk to him." I'll do it, but if the farmer still refuses to help him, it's out of my hands. I really don't have time to be doing this.

The farm was right up the hill. I walked my horse over there, and looked for the farmer by the name of Loreius as the jester requested me to talk to. He was outside with a rake attending his crops.

"Oh, for the love of Mara. What now?" Loreius became annoyed when I came up to him, as if he wanted to stay out of having a conversation.

"That jester down the road needs your assistance." I said.

He stopped raking the dirt on the ground and looked at me. "Crazy fool's asked me to fix his broken wagon wheel five times. He won't take no for an answer. Why can't he just leave us alone?"

"Is there a reason why you don't want to help him? I asked.

"He's transporting some giant box. Says it's a coffin, and he's going to bury his mother. Mother my eye. He could have anything in there, war contraband, weapons—skooma. Ain't no way I'm getting involved in any of that."

I thought about this for a moment. Okay, a strange jester transporting his dead mother in a coffin. It's really none of my business to know exactly what's in there. I do feel a strange negative energy coming from all of this though. Probably the farmer had problems in the past with strangers asking for help on the road, and they turned out to be involved with a smuggling crime. This is not my problem to investigate. I would have to go to the guards in Whiterun and let them know what's going on here.

"If it makes you feel any better about it. I'll talk to the Whiterun guards about him." I said.

"That'll teach the little jester to go bothering the decent, hardworking folk of Skyrim. Fool never should have come here."

"If he gives you anymore problems, go to the guards immediately." I told him, and turned my horse the other way back on the road. I didn't bother to tell Cicero that the famer still refuses to help him or that I'm going to report his activity to the guards. I'll let them deal with it.

* * *

I made it to Whiterun, finally. Let's just hope I'm safe and there won't be any strange assassins out to get me in this city. Who knows, they're probably already following me. I should still keep my guard up.

Before I was going to see Lydia and Farkas at my former house, I talked to one of the guards when I entered through the gate about the farm just up north from here, about the strange young man in a jester outfit, transporting a coffin, and the farmer had suspicion that it wasn't a dead body inside that case. The guard took my words for it, and said he and a few others will investigate it. Thank the gods, at least that's over with.

I went to the house and found Lydia already home. The last time I saw her was about a month ago, now her stomach is not so big anymore. She finally had the child recently. Oh gods, I'm so happy for her and Farkas.

"Look who it is." Lydia smile and held her new born child in her arms.

I laid my eyes on her child for the first time. They had a girl. I smiled how beautiful she was, she had her father's eye. I believe when she becomes older, she would have the same features as her mother. Lydia let me hold her in my arms. She was wide awake as she looked up at me, and didn't even cry at all the first time meeting me.

"We named her Valreen."

"Hi Valreen." I whispered to her. "I'm your aunt Saiyuri."

"Have you and Brynjolf talked about it?" Lydia asked me.

I turned to her. "About what?"

She smiled entirely and pointer with her eyes at her daughter I was carrying in my arms.

"You know…"

Alright, now I get what she's asking about. She's wondering if Brynjolf and I have talked about raising a family together, since we are married. We did talk about it, once. I remembered I said I really wanted to have children with him, but I'm afraid that would not only endanger my life, but also our child that I would be carrying in me for months. I didn't want to take the risk. Neither of us brought it up again because the answer I gave Brynjolf, he did seem disappointed.

I sighed. "He brought it to my attention a month ago. I said I wasn't sure if I could do it."

"Because you're the Dragonborn?" She guessed right.

I nodded. "I think it would be difficult for me."

"Do you want to?" Lydia asked.

"Of course I do, but the process is what I'm afraid of." If I wasn't the Dragonborn, and my lifestyle didn't really involved a lot of enemies and dragons, then carrying a child wouldn't be a problem. I stared at Valreen and smiled at her. Gods, now I can imagine this is how it would feel like to have a child with Brynjolf. That day will soon come, or it may never.

"You shouldn't let that stand in the way. You deserve to have a family, like everyone else."

I sighed to myself. Lydia's words meant a lot to me, and she was right. Then again, there are others in the outside world that don't think so. Propbably even the Greybeards would say the opposite. The Dragonborn cannot live a normal life of an ordinary mortal.

"I believe I have more time to think it through."

Lydia and I talked for a while to catch up on a few things. Farkas and Aela finally came by. I guess from their werewolf side, they picked up that I was here.

"I got your message from the courier the other week. I would have made my visit then, but I had a really tight schedule, if you know what I mean." I said to Aela and Farkas, meaning that I've been dealing with a few dragon attacks and bandit raids.

"It's alright, we're not too late for this one." Farkas said.

"We have some trouble in Falkreath, and we could use your help." Aela added to the conversation.

Now what in oblivion is going on in that town? The last time I've been to Falkreath, everything was peaceful without the bandits causing troubles. I guess they're back at it again.

"Several people have been kidnap recently, and our sources tell us they're being held in an abandon fort neat Falkreath."

"Another rescue mission?" I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Yes. We need to travel separately. You will meet us before we go into the fort and rescue them."

I thought this should be simple enough.

"By the way, who let Hadvar out?" I asked. I didn't mean to change the subject, but I have to ask them about Hadvar being out of jail. The last time we saw him was over a year ago. I remember it was during the civil war. First, he tried to kill me not knowing that I was the Dragonborn, and then he sweet talked about how he wanted to be more than just friends. I wanted to stab him in the neck after his attempt to kiss me.

Farkas's eyes widen at me when I asked him about Hadvar. "That former Imperial Legion solider? I didn't know he was released from Whiterun's jail."

My jaw dropped. "Are you shitting me?" So someone let him out of jail, and no one noticed about it. I'm guessing it probably had to be his uncle and aunt from Riverwood that let him out. That's the only possibility.

"No, I'm not. I was completely unaware of this. How do you know he's out?" Farkas asked me.

"Brynjolf told me he caught him recently, following me around."

He shook his head. "That bastard still cannot get over you."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I just wanted to know if you knew about it."

"We'll keep an eye out for him, just in case." Aela said to me. "I don't trust the bastard either."

"This is not related to what we're doing, but I need to ask you one last thing." I said.

"Wouldn't matter, what is it?" Farkas didn't mind about me changing the subject.

I exhaled for a moment. "What do the Companions know about the Dark Brotherhood?"

"We haven't had any problems for a while." Aela said.

Farkas shook his head. "Not since we first met you over a year ago."

"So you've dealt with them before I joined, before it was discovered I was the Dragonborn?" I thought something was getting suspicious about this pattern I'm figuring out.

"Occasionally, we would try to track after they've murdered someone." Aela explained to me. "One of us would be lucky to get one of the assassins. They have a strong fire, and slip away easily sometimes."

"Why did you ask?"

"The other day, I came across one of them during my travels. He was going to kill me, but I turned the table on him. He was also carrying a letter stating that someone wanted me dead, or alive." There was a silence. I looked at Farkas and Aela. They started to give me a look like I've done something wrong. "Is there a problem?"

"Saiyuri, are you certain this person you killed was from the Dark Brotherhood?" Farkas asked me.

"Yes, black and red leather armor! And the black hand print."

"Why would they want to go after someone like you?" Aela stated.

I laughed a little. "That's exactly what I've been thinking."

"They can go after anyone, no matter how many times they fail, they will try again." Farkas clarified it for me a little, but I had a feeling that was the case. They would try to go after me again.

"I've been watching my back on the road before I got to Whiterun, nothing hasn't happened yet." I sighed. Now I felt even more paranoid about this.

"There's something else you should also know." Aela said. "A former Companion left years ago, rumor has it that he joined the Dark Brotherhood."

My eyes widen with surprise. "Was he also—"

"Werewolf, yes." Aela answered.

Alright, now I seem to understand a pattern here. Both the Companions and the Thieves Guild have dealt with the Dark Brotherhood in the past, but on different terms. This was all before I came into the picture and joined both factions. It still doesn't answer the question why they're after me. I think I asked enough about them. If I continue to worry myself over this, it could drive me down a path that I shouldn't be going.

"Are you sure you'll be alright traveling?" Farkas asked me before I was going to leave. "I could go with you."

I paused and thought about it for a moment. Gods, now my friends are concern about me traveling alone. I looked at him with a minor smile. "I'll be fine, don't worry. I'll meet you near Falkreath."

"Be careful out there, sister." I heard Aela behind me before I closed the door.

* * *

**_Sorry for the late update, and writers block hit me hard this time. Dx Thanks for the fave/follows so far! Things will get better in the next few chapters._**


	5. A Strange Door

**Chapter 5: A Strange Door**

Aela and Farkas suggested that we traveled separately, and meet near Falkreath. They were going to by foot together. I was taking my horse, which means I should get there before they do. It took a few hours before I could see the town's houses down the road. I stayed nearby to wait for them to arrive.

I heard a sudden scream of a woman coming from Falkreath which scared me a little. I rushed over to the woman that was screaming and calling for help out loud. A guard came up to her and tried to calm her down as ask her what was wrong, but she couldn't settle down. I thought I should listen to what was going on.

"Some please help!" The woman yelled.

"Are you alright, what's going on?" I asked. I tried to reach out my hand to her for comfort. "Don't worry. I'm here to help."

I had a better look at her face. Oh gods, there was a lot of bruises and scars on her and the beating was recently done to her. Her clothes were dirty and she probably had been wearing the same thing for more than a day.

"I just escaped from that fort down the road there!" She pointed out. "They're after me. Please, you must stop them!" She cried out.

That must be the group of bandits Aela mentioned to me, and they were holding innocent people as prisoners.

"Are there others?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, there are five more. They're going to kill them, you must help them, please."

I looked at the guard. "Do me a favor, take care of her wounds and make sure she gets escorted safely to her home."

"What about the bandits?" The guard asked me.

"Myself and two others are going to take care of them." I answered. "Protect everyone else in Falkreath in the mean time. I'll be coming back soon."

The guard didn't question anything else to me. He agreed to take care of the woman like I commanded him to. I hope this situation hasn't projected from bad to a disaster. I'm counting on those people to be alive when I get there.

Just outside on Falkreath about a mile away, I managed to find the fort Aela and Farkas told me where to meet them. I didn't see them anywhere just yet. I thought they would have been here before me. They're werewolves after all, I'm certain they're able to handle themselves, especially with petty bandits.

No one hasn't noticed that I'm here, but I had stay hidden. I stayed low and light on my feet to the ground when I got closer and to their camp. One of them that stood out was the really large male Nord wearing steel plate armor from head to toe. He had to be the bandit leader in charge. I could hear their conversation from where I was.

"_What happened?"_

"_One of them escaped. We tried to go after her, but we lost her."_

"_Lock the prison up tight. Make sure no one else gets out."_

I took out my bow and readied the arrow in place, aiming it to the bandit leader. The guy was wearing good armor, so I might have to get him in the upper arm where the armor doesn't cover him. Suddenly, I was caught off guard when I felt the side of a long blade come across my neck from behind me. I lowered down my bow and let go of the arrow slowly. Damn, looks like I've been caught.

"Well, what do we have here?" It was a voice of a male Orc. He caught me before I was going to shoot down the bandit leader.

"Someone you really don't want to mess with." I replied.

I quickly whip out my dagger at my side and stabbed him in the leg. He screamed from my unexpected attack, and released his sword from me. I turned around and took him down with my sword, striking him through the chest, which he didn't even have armor on. That was his lost.

I hear someone calling out loud. My kill alerted the other bandits that were around the fort. They called out for back up and to warn them there were intruders. Gods, this is not good. I don't even know how many more I'll be dealing with before Farkas and Aela get here. Where in oblivion are you two?

Two men found me and started to attack. I fought them off until I manage to get them struggling on their knees, that's when I went for the kill. Then I felt someone grab me from behind tightly around my chest. The dragon inside of me became furious, because no one fucking touches me when I'm in battle. He dragged my entire body down to the floor, making me lose grip of my sword. I elbowed him multiple times, but it wasn't any used, he was wearing steel plate armor. I tried to get up, but he pulled me my back down on the concrete ground, he raise as dagger up high, point down to my face. I held out my arms and resisted his weapon from stabbing into me. He was too strong for me.

"YOL!"

I yelled out a dragon shout which burst of fire hit him in the face and eyes. He screamed and released to put out the fire that burned most of his skin. A sound of an arrow pierced his back and he died from the shot. The kill came from Aela. I was relieved they made it here, otherwise I would have been seriously hurt, or worst possibly killed.

"You're late." I said.

"How bad is it?" Aela asked me.

"They're keeping them through that tower over there from what I heard."

"Farkas and I will handle the ones outside. You go on ahead and get them out. We'll make sure no one stops you."

I ran down a path leading to the other side of the fort, while Aela and Farkas were in the middle of combat behind me. None of the bandits got in my way for the first part. Until two more came and blocked my way through the door of the tower. I stopped myself quickly and dealt with them, flinging my sword across their chests before they could even draw their weapons out to kill me.

The door was obviously locked at the moment. I bend down to one of the fallen bandits I've killed and searched through the pockets quickly for the key. I unlocked the door quickly. The people inside were frightened until they saw it was only me, and the bandits were dead.

"Don't be afraid, we're going to get you out of here." I told them.

I heard a scream nearby, it was coming from the bandit leader in the steal armor. He was keeping one of them hostage with him, and he was running off pretty fast leaving his men behind.

"Go after him, we'll protect them." Aela called out to me.

I ran after the leader as he dragged one of the women captive with him. Damn, he was running pretty fast for someone in heavy armor and also carrying around a person that was strongly resisting and fighting him off along the way. Alright I really have no choice but to do this to stop him, hopefully I won't hurt the young woman in the process.

"FUS RO DAH!"

My shout made the leader flying forward knocking him off his feet and on to the ground along with the woman. Thank the gods she was okay from the intense fall. I watched as she managed to escape quickly out of his sight. She ran over to me, I helped her on her feet. I could see she was still in shock from the event of being held prisoner for a few days. The bandit leader started to charge with his axe at me. That was a very unwise move to do with me.

"ZUN HAAL!"

The axe flew out of his hand, which made him surprised how in oblivion that happened. He was searching for his weapon, but it was nowhere to be found. As I approached him I lashed out my sword across his neck making sure he was dead. I turned to the woman that was starting to cry that she's been saved. I held her in my arms trying to calm her down, letting her know that I wasn't going to hurt her like the bandits did.

"Thank you so much." She cried in my arms.

"It's okay, I'm going to get you home." I told her.

I started to feel something strange that was nearby us. It wasn't more bandits. It was something else. For some reason I felt the need to find out where this strange energy was coming from. It was so hard to describe how I was feeling, but it was dark and mysterious. And why was my name being called out in a whisper?

I walked and came across a deep ditch in the ground full with dark muddy water, and a large rock covered in leaves and old dried up vines from plants. There was a back and red door, with an engraving of a skull and a black handprint in the middle of it. The energy pulled me closer and closer, I was unaware that the woman was still in my company. She looked at me, and started to pull my arm away.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

I looked at her, but didn't know how to respond and explain about what just happened. I looked back at the strange door once more, but that feeling vanished.

* * *

The people were back in Falkreath safe and harmed no more. Aela and Farkas decided that we should rest at the inn here in town for the night before they returned to Whiterun. I wanted to go back to Riften, but I guess I should stay the night and rest as well. It's been a strange day for me. It wasn't about the bandits' disgusting activity, keeping the people hostage that bothered me. It was because of the odd door I had seen in the forest and worries about another assassin could be after me.

I didn't really say much around my friends for most of the day since the rescue attempt. But I know them too well; they can pick up the smallest scent if something was bothering me. Farkas came up to me at the dining table right after I just finished my meal.

"You're nervous about something." He said to me.

I made a fake laugh and crossed my arms. "No, I'm not."

"You cannot hide the truth, shield-sister, especially if your shied-brother is part werewolf."

"I saw something, and it's been bothering me lately." I paused for a moment. "When I went to save the girl from the bandit leader, I found a strange door."

"A door?" Farkas glared with confusion.

I nodded. "It's not too far from Falkreath, but it was well hidden from the road. I think no one was meant to find it, but I may have accidently did. It was very morbid, black and red, a large engraving of a skull, and the black hand print." Farkas gasped which alerted me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Saiyuri, that was them. The door you just seen, you have found the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary."

My eyes widen. "What?" Oh gods, is he being serious, I'm really terrified right now.

"Tell me, did anyone else see you there?"

I shook my head. "No one was watching me. I was by myself, I'm sure." I believe I was alone at the time I was there. "There is something strange I felt from it. I feel like I was being pulled into it. It's so hard to explain how it made me feel. It was like I was supposed to enter through there."

"You can't enter it, it's protected. Only members of the Dark Brotherhood are able to give the one answer to the door."

So behind that strange door, is where they live I guess. I wonder how big their cult really is. If they have to be in a large number, that wouldn't be good at all.

"Then why did I feel strange?"

"I don't think I can answer that. Maybe it's all in your head, Saiyuri. You should rest."

Rest? I don't need rest, and it wasn't my imagination at all. There was something behind that door I felt I was connected with. I really don't know why I was being drawn to it. Should I ask someone else that knows what it could be? Or should I go back there and investigate it myself? No, but that would involve myself with the Dark Brotherhood. What in oblivion am I saying—I'm already am involved. They're still going to kill me, and they won't stop.

* * *

**_Sorry I left all of you on hiatus. I've been gone a while, working, working on cosplay, and getting ready for the next con. Mostly due to the fact I've been through a few disappointing moments that went on. I've been trying my best to keep writing. Thank you everyone for coming back to read._**


End file.
